El botón de la vida
by QueenLanaP
Summary: (Swanqueen de adolescentes sin magia) Regina ha vuelto a la ciudad despues de tres años en los que la vida de Emma ha cambiado enormemente. En esta historia donde vamos a ver mucha drama, amistad, fiestas, amor, violencia, lagrimas, impotencia, felicidad... Regina va a ser la salvadora que le regalara el final feliz a Emma. "Eres como el botón que enciende la luz pero de la vida"
1. Chapter 1a

**Hola a todos! Vengo con una nueva historia de amor SwanQueen jajaja espero que les guste y tranquilos que el otro todavia no esta terminado pero lo terminare! Sin mas rodeos, os dejo que disfruteis y me deis una oportunidad porque me gusta mucho esta historia. Besos!**

**CAPITULO 1: Bienvenida Regina Mills**

Era lunes de día, pero Emma caminaba por las calles en dirección a su casa después de una noche de fiesta con los amigos. Llevaba una falda corta de cuero, unas medias negras bastante transparentes, un mini top de cuadros tapado por una chaqueta de cuero negro, botines negros con cordones atados, el rímel un poco corrido y los rizos rubios largos sueltos.

Cuando llego al frente del portal de su casa, vio como en la habitación de su hermano Neal había luz, seguro que ya estaba vestido para ir a clase. Emma miro al suelo desesperada, como ese chico podía ser su hermano. Eran simplemente polos opuestos. Mientras que Neal era buen hijo, buen estudiante y buena persona, Emma era todo lo contrario, eso pensaba ella.

La rubia le tiro una piedra a la ventana de su hermano y este en seguida vio a Emma. Esta le hizo el gesto de siempre y Neal obedeció poniendo la música muy pero que muy alta como casi todas las mañanas para que su hermana pudiera entrar en casa sin que su madre se enterara.

Emma subió las escaleras para después entrar en su habitación no sin antes susurrar un gracias a su hermano que metía los libros de la escuela en la mochila. Se quitó la ropa y se vistió el uniforme de la escuela para luego desmaquillarse con una toallita y volverse a poner un poco de maquillaje. Bajo de nuevo las escaleras para meterse en la cocina para beber una taza de café y salir otra vez por la puerta pero su madre le cogió de la mano.

-A dónde vas-se puso seria Mary Margaret.

-Pues al infierno, tu qué crees?

-Hija, estas muy delgada tienes que desayunar y...

-Mama déjame.

-Ayer me llamo el director otra vez.

-Que pesado... Entonces quieres que le recuerde que tengo padre y que estas casada con él?

-Em te aseguro que si llama otra vez... De esta no vas a pasar... Te juro que te mando al internado y...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Emma le cerró la puerta en toda la cara con fuerza. Espero a que su novio Killian viniera con el coche para ir al colegio.

No muy lejos de ahí, Regina se levantó al escuchar su despertador sonar. Estaba como nueva, había dormido horas seguidas y su humor no era de perros como sus padres que les escuchaba desde su habitación gritarse el uno al otro sobre cosas que Regina no entendía muy bien. Se puso el uniforme, se dio cuenta de que a la falda le habían añadido más tela para que fuera más largo y en seguida le vino la cara de su madre a la cabeza.

Se maquillo y salió de su habitación metiendo dos libros en la mochila. Bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina y cogió las tijeras para cortarse la falda aún más corto del que estaba antes de que su madre le cosiese más tela.

-Regina que le hiciste a la falda!-le grito Cora al ver a su hija enseñando tanto las piernas por la falda mientras cogía dos tostadas.

-No mama, que le hiciste tú.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas como una prostituta al instituto.

Regina la miro con cara de asco, le dio un mordisco a una tostada y dejo las sobras encima de la mesa para joder a su madre. Metió café para llevar y salió de casa escuchando a su madre gritarle, pero no le hizo caso.

-Adiós señorita Mills.

-Adiós Johanna-le sonrío a su criada.

Entro en el garaje y cogió la moto para ir al colegio.

-Creo que nunca hemos ido tan temprano al colegio-se río Emma sentada en la parte del copiloto mientras Killian conducía.

-Es verdad...-se río el también.

El semáforo se puso en rojo y pararon. Segundos después una moto se paró a su lado. Emma giro la cabeza y se atraganto con su propia saliva al ver esas piernas que tenía la conductora de la moto. Estuvo unos segundos contemplando su belleza hasta que escucho la voz de Killian.

-Regina Mills...-susurro mirándola embobado.

-Que?

-Que es Regina Mills.

-Que?

-Es la hermana pequeña de Zel, la que se fue a Hawaii a estudiar con su padre por problemas con la madre.

-Si, ya se quien es Regina Mills.

Emma negó con la cabeza. Empezaba a cabrearse y no sabía porque. Esa no podía ser Regina, donde había quedado esa niña monja y tímida?

-Como sabes que es ella si lleva casco?

-Bueno querida, esas piernas nunca se olvidan.

-Si nunca las enseñaba.

-Bueno digamos que la vi cuando volvió.

-Dios mío es una cría...

-Em, tiene 17 años, tampoco es una cría...

-Pues eso, un año menos... Y dos que tú.

Enfadada, giro la cabeza para no ver la cara de su novio y esta vez se fijó en los ojos de la chica ya que era lo único que podía ver de su cara por el casco. Sus ojos, que ahora la miraban, eran color chocolate. Preciosos. Perfectos. Hermosos. Podía también ver como su melena larga morena salía del casco. El semáforo pasó de estar rojo a verde y Regina acelero la moto para perderse en la carretera.

-A qué esperas?-se enfadó Emma al ver que su novio no aceleraba el coche.

-Dios con que humor te has despertado?

-No me he despertado...

Killian decidió ignorar a su novia y acelero el coche hasta llegar al colegio. Al aparcar el coche vio la moto de Regina.

-No me esperes, entra-le dijo Emma borde y Killian le hizo caso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, saco las llaves de casa de la mochila y empezó a rayarle la moto a la chica de ojos hipnotizantes. Cuando acabo le dio una patada de rabia tirándolo al suelo y entro tarde a clase. Sintió que toda la clase le estaba mirando y murmurando cosas por lo bajito. Se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga Ruby y saco el libro para apoyar su cabeza y dormir. El profesor ya no le hacía ni caso, le salía mejor dejarla ahí dormir, si no, no haría más que molestar a la clase. Cuando sonó el timbre del recreo las dos se sentaron en el gran césped mientras veían a Killian y a sus amigos jugar al baloncesto.

-Se puede saber por qué me mira todo el mundo hoy?

-Ahora que no está Zelena aprovecho. Sabes que Regina se lío con Killian este sábado?

-Regina Mills?

-Si ha vuelto a la ciudad.

-Ya lo se la he visto-puso cara de asco-Es imposible, Killian no salió el sábado.

-Emma creo que necesitas ver esto.

Ruby saco su móvil y le enseño una foto que claramente había sido colgado en twitter por alguien. La rabia empezó a crearse en Emma de repente y se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos directa al campo de baloncesto. Delante de todo el mundo le empujo con fuerza hacia atrás.

-Eres asqueroso Killian. Con ella? en serio?

-Vamos Emma... No me digas que tú tampoco te has liado con nadie con lo que eres.

Emma no aguanto más y le dio un manotazo en toda la mejilla para largarse de ahí corriendo a los baños. Al entrar empezó a golpear todas las puertas que veía y a gritar maldiciendo a Killian por haber sido un hijo de puta. Lo que no se dio cuenta es que Regina estaba pintándose los labios pero en seguida puso los ojos en la rubia que estaba montando un espectáculo.

Cuando Emma se apoyó en un lavabo para contener las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más. La miro a los ojos primero y Regina al devolverle la mirada supo quién era. Después bajo hasta sus labios y se mordió el suyo para seguirle hasta las piernas que entonces donde sintió dolor fue entre sus piernas. Como es que aquella diosa era Regina Mills?

-Estas hasta en la sopa!-grito saliendo del baño enfadada.

-Emma?

Ella estaba enamorada locamente de Killian y este siempre le hacía menos caso, solo la usaba por su físico y el estatus de rebelde que tenía la rubia le ponía. Emma al principio también salía con él porque era mayor que ella y guapo y popular. Pero hacía tiempo que el capricho había llegado a niveles incontrolables y pensaba que no podría seguir sin él.

Su vida era un caos y no le deseaba a nadie. Su padre, Gold era un borracho que nunca estaba en casa y cuando estaba pegaba a su madre. Mary Margaret llevaba con cáncer varios años y la rubia lo pagaba todas las desgracias con su madre por no saber cómo afrontar la situación. La insultaba, le faltaba el respeto y no le hacía ningún caso. Sus notas eran pésimas y si no mejoraran la meterían en un internado. Lo único que la mantenía con ganas era su hermano Neal, sus mejores amigas Ruby y Zelena, y Killian. Habría que descartar al último.

Regina llego a casa cansada después de una tarde en el gimnasio y se tiro a la cama cogiendo el _Iphone_. Tenía varios _Whatsapps_ de Killian, que pesado. No le dejaba en paz ni dos horas. Decidió ignorarle ya bajo las escaleras para sentarse con sus padres en la mesa.

-Que tal tu primera semana Regina?-le pregunto Cora secamente, por simple educación.

-Bien, normal.

-Tienes amigos?

-Los de siempre me han tratado muy bien y hemos olvidado los problemas del pasado y...

-Hija no se habla cuando estamos comiendo-le corto la madre.

-Estaba muy bueno mama-se levantó Zelena recogiendo el plato de su mesa, Regina la imito.

Regina subió las escaleras para meterse en su habitación y ponerse el pijama para después meterse en la cama con el portátil _Mac_. Empezó a ver _Anatomía de Grey_ mientras hablaba con sus amigas de Hawaii por el _Iphone_.

Echaba de menos Hawaii, allí tenía sus amigos y vivía su vida con su padre. Había tenido problemas con Cora y entre las dos habían decidido que se fuera con su padre que estaba de negocios. Pero le habían hachado del trabajo y era hora de volver a la vida normal.

Recordó lo que paso en el baño y con la curiosidad, buscando y buscando encontró el Instagram de Emma gracias al de Zelena y estuvo observando sus fotos. Dios, no la recordaba tan perfecta. Era hermosa y tenía un cuerpo de infarto, muchos followers y muchos likes. De repente se sintió tan mal por haberse liado con Killian, en algunas fotos vio como salía liándose con él con comentarios como "para toda la vida", "gracias", "eres el único", "eres el mejor", "te quiero"... Ahora entendía toda la escena del baño. "Muy bien Regina, has empezado con buen pie"

Corrió a la habitación de su hermana y al abrir la puerta la vio sentada en la cama con el libro de matemáticas. Salto encima de su hermana mayor y la abrazo muy fuerte.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... Yo no lo sabía...

-Que pasa Gina?-Zelena empezó a preocuparse.

-Killian... Emma...

-No entiendo que quieres decir...-la soltó para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Me líe con Killian...

-Joder Regina.

Bienvenida


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: El juego de la botella**

Para el sábado, por hacer la bienvenida a casa de Regina, Zelena decidió hacer invitaciones a todos sus amigos y los de la clase de su hermana a la fiesta que se celebraría en su casa ya que quedaban solas.

Era viernes por la tarde y Emma se encontraba con Zelena sentadas en el sofá de la casa de la pelirroja, ya que Zelena había insistido mucho.

-Entonces vendrás a la fiesta?

Emma le miro con cara de poco amigos, ya sabia lo que pensaba de su hermana pequeña y aun así se atrevía a preguntarla.

-Em no es su culpa, ella no sabía que Killian tenía novia.

-Eso me da exactamente igual.

-Em, solo quiero que no te enfades, por favor. No puedo más con esta situación. Deberías olvidar a Killian que es el único culpable aquí y venir a la fiesta, lo pasaremos genial. Lo necesitas.

Emma bajo la cabeza queriendo ocultar las lagrimas que querían bajar de sus mejillas. Odiaba cuando por culpa de los chicos perdía amistades y sabía que con Zelena pasaría lo mismo si seguía con ese comportamiento y no podía perderla. Habían pasado una semana horrible, con mucha tensión entre la dos. Ademas, ella no era culpable de nada. La pelirroja le vio la cara y se acerco cogiéndola de la muñeca. Se asusto al ver marcas recientes en ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces la estrecho con todas sus fuerzas pegándola a su cuerpo y empezó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo siento...-susurro Emma.

-Con que te haya dejado Killian no quiere decir que te quedes sola Emma. Eso nunca vale? Yo voy a estar siempre contigo y Ruby también, lo sabes. Nunca te quedaras sola porque eres nuestra amiga pero te queremos como a una hermana. Sabemos que tu vida no es nada fácil por tu familia, pero tú vales muchísimo Emma. Tarde o temprano tenia que pasar lo de Killian, has visto? No es una buena persona, el no te merece.

-Lo siento Zel... Se que tienes razón pero me duele tanto-dijo separándose de su amiga para tocarse el pecho-Aquí.

-Al principio te dolerá, pero gracias a nosotras, con nuestras fiestas locas y muchas risas conseguirás ser feliz, te lo prometo.

-Vas a invitar a Killian?

-Claro que no!-se río.

-Y Regina?

-Esta muy arrepentida, casi me vino llorando el día que supo que era tu novio. Tranquila, no le vamos a ver el pelo a ese gilipollas en esta casa-sonrió dandole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

Llego el sábado, por fin, Emma se encontraba en casa de Ruby preparándose. Siempre que tenían una fiesta especial la rubia cogía toda su ropa de fiesta y un montón de maquillaje e iba a la casa de su amiga. No quería que Mary Margaret la viera. Simplemente tampoco avisaba a donde iba, no le gustaba montar broncas en casa. Ya sabía que si de su boca saliera la palabra fiesta habría bronca, aunque al volver también tendría que escucharlas pero eran peor las de pre-party.

Emma se vistió con un mono negro ajustado con cuello de babero blanco. Se tapo las piernas con la medias negras transparentes de siempre y se puso tacones negros altos de salón. Como estaban en invierno, se abrigo con la chupa negra. Ruby, por otro lado, se puso unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa blanca taponados con un abrigo de piel negra. Finalmente en los pies se puso unas botas de tacón negras de Emma.

Cuando las dos amigas entraron en la casa a fiesta ya había empezado. La música estaba a tope, la gente bailaba como si la vida les fuese en ello y bebían de vasos rojos donde seguramente el alcohol tenía más presencia que el refresco. Tardaron poco en encontrar a su grupo de amigos. Elsa, Anna, Robin, Aurora, Graham y Zelena estaban delante de una mesa jugando al juego de meter la pelotilla del pin-pon en los vasos rojos. Reían y gritaban ya que estaban ya casi todos medio borrachos y no podían meter la bola blanca. Ruby se unió a ellos mientras le daba un beso a Graham y Emma se fue a por las bebidas para su amiga y para ella.

Lo que no se espero fue ver a Regina riendo y bailando con Katherine, Bell y su hermano Neal intentando rellenar su baso. La rubia la contemplo de arriba abajo, estaba preciosa con ese vestido negro que le marcaba todas las curvas, esos zapatos que hacían unas piernas que no sabia de donde las había sacado esos últimos años y el pelo suelto liso con los labios rojos. Se río al ver que llevaban la misma chaqueta.

Emma simplemente espero un rato a que acabara ya que ella también quería vodka y no quedaba mas en esa mesa. Katherine, al verla, la saludo efusivamente ya que era muy amigo de Neal y por so se conocían. Su hermano también la saludo pero mas avergonzado.

-Oh, Neal...-se río Katherine avergonzándole queriendo-Que haces sola Emma?

Vio como Regina asustada se daba la vuelta muy rápido y casi perdió el equilibrio.

-No, solo quería la botella que tiene Regina, estoy esperando.

-Oh, vaya lo siento Emma-con la mirada, la rubia supo que no le pedía disculpas justamente por lo de la botella.

-Tranquila, esta todo bien-sonrió lo mejor que pudo cogiéndole la botella y marchándose de ahí.

Se echo un montón de vodka en su baso y en el de Ruby y se junto con sus amigos susurrándole a Zelena que todo estaba bien con su hermana. La pelirroja le dijo gracias abrazándola y siguieron jugando.

Cuando el alcohol les hizo mas efecto Emma de quito la cazadora y empezaron todos a bailar riéndose y moviendo como si fuera el ultimo día. La gente ya empezaba a irse pero ellos no, ellos tenían mucho tiempo por delante todavía. Neal también se despidió de su hermana y se fue a casa.

Al final solo quedaron ellos, Regina y Katherine ya que esta última se quedaba en casa de su mejor amiga a dormir.

-Juguemos a la botella!-propuso Anna riéndose por su ocurrencia.

-No lo hagas como si se te hubiera encendido la bombilla hermana, lo dices siempre-se río sentándose al lado de su hermana gemela para empezar a jugar-Pero sabemos las normas, no vale entre hermanas-se río.

-Jugad vosotras también-les sugirió Robin mirando a Regina descaradamente.

-Vale-sonrío Katherine encantada.

-Repetimos, entre hermanas no gracias-siguió Zelena.

Regina, aunque el alcohol le hacia olvidar a veces, se ponía nerviosa al ver a Emma. La verdad es que su belleza la imponía muchísimo y se sentía avergonzada y muy arrepentida por lo que la había hecho aun siendo sin pretenderlo.

Se sentaron todos juntos en el suelo haciendo el círculo con la botella de ron en el medio y empezaron a girarla. Lo pasaron en grande, chicos besándose con chicas, las chicas con las chicas y los chicos con los chicos aunque a estos últimos les costaba mucho. Todo iba fenomenal hasta que Regina le dio la vuelta a la botella y se quedo justo mirando a las piernas de Emma. La morena se puso muy nerviosa y la gente se callo sabiendo lo que paso entre ellas dos.

La verdad es que la rubia no se entendía muy bien, no sabia si era por el alcohol o que pero tenia muchas ganas de besarla. Se había besado con muchas chicas en las fiestas sin haber tenido que jugar a la botella pero nunca había salido con una oficialmente. Así que pensó que era normal que sintiera deseo por Regina. Era hermosa, era un juego y las dos estaban borrachas así que por que no? Ya tenía bastante olvidado en ese momento lo que paso hace una semana. Empezó a gatear lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de los labios que tanto deseaba esa noche.

-Emma no tie...

Pero Regina no pudo acabar la frase porque Emma la devoro con su boca. Empezó a besarla desesperadamente, atrayéndola más y más a su cuerpo. Al principio la gente estaba boquiabierta pero en el momento que Regina correspondió al beso abriendo la boca mucho para darle entrada a la lengua de la rubia los chicos empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir mientras las chicas no paraban de reírse. Emma bajo sus dos manos desde la cabeza de Regina hasta su cadera para disimular que en el camino le rozo un pecho y con una mordida en el labio inferior de la morena se aparto lentamente abriendo los ojos. Las dos sonrieron y Emma volvió a su sitio para seguir con el jugo.

Hubo como mucho, otros tres besos y Zelena se levantó para volver a subir un poco la música y bailar. Regina era una chica muy abierta y en seguida se abrió de nuevo con los amigos de su hermana. Parecía que llevaban juntos toda la vida. La verdad es que Regina estuvo fuera tres años y en esos años la cosa había cambiado muchísimo. Por una parte Regina se convirtió en una chica muchísimo mas social en Hawaii y aquí la vida de Emma había empeorado muchísimo.

Los amigos también empezaron a reducirse como es normal en esa edad que de repente tienes un montón de conocidos pero amigos pocos, los verdaderos vaya. Por eso, Emma pasaba muchísimo mas tiempo fuera de casa, divirtiéndose con la gente que de verdad la quiere en vez de los espectáculos que una persona no debería de ver nunca en su casa.

Con un baso en la mano, Emma bailaba sensualmente con su amiga Zelena mientras a veces la mirada se le desviaba al cuerpo de una cierta morena de un año menor. Es que en Hawaii todos bailan bien o es cosa de Regina que no para de provocar mientras baila con Ruby y Aurora. Por un momento la morena se separo de sus dos ahora amigas y se fue a rellenar más su baso con vodka, como no.

Estaba pegada a la mesa para no perder el equilibrio mientras rellenaba su baso cuando sintió unas manos en la cadera y un aliento en el cuello.

-No paras de beber Vodka-le dijo pegada a su oreja para que pudiera escucharla bien.

-Tu tampoco-se río pegándose mas al cuerpo de la rubia.

-Quien te ha dicho que he venido a eso?

-A que si no?-se mordió el labio inferior.

En ese momento empezó a sonar "Noche de sexo" la canción favorita de Ruby que la puso a posta y Emma se acerco mas a su oído quitándole el pelo.

-Hoy es noche de sexo, voy a devorarte nena linda-se reía cantando, mientras Regina se reía por las cosquillas que le hacía.

-Hoy es noche de sexo, y voy a cumplir tus fantasías-le siguió Regina pegada a la rubia mientras bailaban pegadas.

-Hoy es noche de sexo, lo juro por dios que esta noche serás mía-finalizo Emma dejándola sola en la mesa para irse a bailar con sus amigos.

Regina río por lo que había pasado y también se fue a bailar. Siguieron bailando hasta bien llegada la madrugada, ya todos cansados decidieron abandonar la casa de los Mills para ir a dormir cada uno a su casa. Se despidieron de las dos hermanas con dos besos.

-No has cumplido tu juramento- le susurro Regina, cuando llego su turno, al darse el beso en la primera mejilla de Emma.

-Otra vez será-sonrío besando la segunda mejilla.

Ruby y Emma abandonaron juntas la casa de Mills y y después de un largo camino juntas se separaron para ir cada una a su casa. Cuando Emma entro escucho chillidos en la habitación de sus padres. Eran las siete de la mañana y la rubia subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Por desgracia la de sus padres se encontraba en el camino y la escena que vio le dio ganas de vomitar.

-Emma, vete!-grito su madre como pudo debajo del cuerpo de su marido golpeándola.

La hija obedeció a su madre y cerrando la puerta se dirigió al baño. Se desnudo delante del espejo y puso el agua de la bañera calentando. Cogió la cuchilla que tenia guardada debajo de un ladrillo del suelo del baño y entro con el dentro. Recordó las escenas que acababa de ver y como Killian le dijo las últimas palabras en el césped del colegio y empezó a hacerse rayas con la cuchilla en su mano izquierda mordiéndose el labio inferior para ahogar el gemido. Lloraba recordando las palabras bonitas de Zelena. Cuando llego a la tercera, su movil sonó. Era Regina que le había seguido en Instagram. Después de un largo tiempo mirando sus fotos salió del baño escondiendo de nuevo la cuchilla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias de verdad por los favs, follows y reviewes jajajjaja siempre se agradecen opiniones **** Os traigo nuevo cap y espero que os guste! Besos! **

**Capítulo 3: Paseo a la playa**

La vida de Emma seguía igual después de una semana, la verdad es que ahora tenía nuevas amigas. La hermana de Zelena y sus amigas. Después de esa fiesta Regina, Katherine y Bell andaban siempre con ellos y se llevaban muy bien. Zelena tampoco lo impidió ya que sabía que su hermana siempre andaba con la gente más mayor que ella ya que esta tuvo que madurar antes que las de su curso. Pasaban muchas horas en casa de los Mills y Emma casi nunca estaba en su casa por razones obvias. Pero a veces, Emma recordaba que la morena era una razón por la que estaba sufriendo la ignoraba o le contestaba muy mal. Regina lo entendía y por eso se callaba la boca.

Después de clase, se fue a casa de Ruby a ver una película de amor. Ya pasadas las diez de la noche decidió ir a casa. Al llegar estaba todo en silencio, se comió las sobras de pizza que había encima de la mesa y con un baso de agua se fue a su cuarto a dormir. Se metió primero en el baño para coger la cuchilla que le ayudaba. Entonces le llego un _whatsapp._

Regina: Buenas noches.

Escondió de nuevo la cuchilla en su lugar y se fue a su cuarto a dormir. Miro por la puerta de la habitación de sus padres y vio a su madre sola leyendo un libro.

-Buenas noches-le saludo.

De repente, Emma escucho unos gritos de su madre. Miro al reloj y eran las cuatro de la mañana. Nunca la había escuchado tan fuerte hasta ese día. Empezó a sentir mucho miedo. Se tapo la cabeza con la alomada pero de repente escucho a alguien tocando su puerta.

-Emma, por favor, soy Neal.

Emma le abrió la puerta y este se abalanzó a sus brazos llorando.

-Em, no puedo mas, no quiero escuchar esto más.

La rubia recordó que Zelena le había dicho que esa semana Cora no estaría en casa así que Emma le puso una chamarra suya y otra para ella y se fueron a la casa de la pelirroja en su moto. Al abrir la puerta y ver los ojos de Neal supuso lo que pasaba y le acompaño hasta la habitación de invitados. Como estaba muy cansado después de unas simples gracias se durmió.

Después volvió al salón donde se encontraba Emma sentada en el sofá echa una pelota. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo muy fuerte dejándola que llorara en sus brazos. Zelena la tranquilizaba con caricias y susurros. Después de un tiempo se separo para mirarla a los ojos.

-Zel, esta vez ha sido mucho peor... Los gritos de mi madre... Ademas Neal y...

-Puedes venir cuando quieras vale? Ya se que con mi madre será complicado pero estoy aquí y estaré aquí para siempre. Déjame ver tus muñecas, Em.

Emma le hizo caso y se subió las mangas de su chamarra verde. Zelena vio que no había marcas nuevas. Sonrío y Emma se tumbo en su pecho hasta que las dos de quedaron dormidas en esa posición. De la habitación de arriba, Regina vio toda la escena y también escucho las palabras de su hermana. No entendía que pasaba con su madre pero cuando su hermana le pidió que levantara las muñecas y decir que no había marcas nuevas asusto a la morena. Al ver que las dos estaban dormidas se fue de nuevo a su cama aunque le costo mas de lo normal dormirse.

Llego la mañana y Regina fue la primera en toda la casa en despertarse. Bajo a por cafe y entonces Zelena despertó. Las dos prepararon el desayuno. Era miércoles pero parecía que ninguno iba a levantarse con lo cansados que deberían de estar así que decidieron pasar el día en casa y no ir a clase ya que Cora estaba de negocios dios sabe donde. Emma despertó a la una de la mañana. Zelena no estaba en casa, solo Regina preparando la comida. Se hizo la dormida mientras con un ojo abierto la miraba todo el cuerpo. La morena la dejaba sin aliento y con la boca seca. Era bellísima, sus ojos la cautivaban y sus labios, dios daría lo que fuera para volver a besarlos. El pijama corto que dejaba poco a la imaginación hizo que se quedara mirándole el culo más de lo que se imaginaba y se levanto del sofá.

-Buenos días-saludo la rubia.

-Buenos días Em. Tienes hambre?

-Solo cafe, gracias.

-Toma, solo cafe.

-Gracias, y Neal?

-Esta dormido todavía.

-Le voy a despertar para que nos vayamos. Es hora ya-se río dandole un mordisco a la tortita-Dios esta buenísima, las has hecho tu?

-Claro, siempre, que te crees-se río-Y también estoy haciendo macarrones con tomate y queso para la comida.

-Que haces que no estas en clase todavía?

-Zel y yo nos hemos cogido día libre por vosotros.

-Como coño tienes ese color?-le pregunto mirándole las piernas morenas.

-Hawaii

-Ah, es verdad-puso voz de pija.

-A veces te ahogaría en nuestra piscina.

-Oh, te morirías sin mi-termino la con conversación subiendo a la habitación de invitados a despertar su hermano.

Neal, después de discutir con Emma, al final se fue al colegio. La rubia se fue a casa y se encontró con una escena que no se lo esperaba para nada. Su madre estaba besándose con otro hombre, ni más ni menos con el policía.

-Eres asquerosa mama.

-Emma! Que haces en casa?

-En serio? Es todo lo que me vas a decir? Echarme la bronca por no haber ido a clase cuando te estas follando a otro tío en nuestra casa?

-Emma! El vocabulario! No estamos follando.

Después de dejarse llevar por su amada cuchilla, se ducho quedando ahí mucho tiempo dejando que el agua y la impotencia de ver a su madre con otro hombre le hicieran cada vez más pequeña.

Al llegar a la habitación, se vistió unos pantalones rotos negros ajustados, una camiseta de cuadros rojos y negros ancha y su chupa negra de siempre. Se puso los botines planos negros y se maquillo lo suficiente.

Emma:

"Te apetece dar una vuelta en la moto o prefieres quedarte en casa todo el día aburrida?"

Regina:

"Te espero a que me recojas"

Emma:

"Si no traes esos macarrones con tomate y queso para las dos no subes"

Emma llego a casa de los Mills y Regina ya estaba lista con una bolsa llena de comida. Se vistió con unos vaqueros ajustados de tiro alto, el jersey granate hasta el ombligo, botas negras como las de Emma y suficiente maquillaje. Se subió a la moto después de meter toda la comida en la silla y ponerse el casco.

El viaje fue rápido, Emma quería ir lejos de ahí y olvidarse de una vez por todas. Sabia el camino a una pequeña playa que había por ahí que seguro que no había nadie. Sintiendo el aire y las manos de Regina aferrarse a ella cada vez mas le ayudaron a no pensar en su vida, vamos lo que ella quería. Cada vez sentía el cuerpo de la morena mas pegado al suyo pero todo acabo cuando llegaron a la playa.

-Vaya Emma, esto es precioso.

Pasaron la tarde jugando a las cartas y dando paseos por las rocas mientras Regina le contaba todo lo que le paso en Hawaii. Como había sido vivir una vida muchísimo mas independiente de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir. Como cada día se sentía sola sin su hermana y sus amigos. Estaba sentadas cada una en una roca mirando como el sol se metía en el horizonte mientras bebían cerveza y se fumaban un cigarrillo.

-No me has contado nada de como ha sido tu vida después de haberme ido de aquí.

Emma sabia muy bien a donde quería llegar Regina, suponía que la chica tenía ganas de saber por que de repente ella y su hermano habían ido a su casa en medio de la noche un martes. Pero la rubia no estaba preparada para dar tantas explicaciones.

-Deberíamos marcharnos, mañana es jueves y hay que madrugar-Emma zanjo el tema levantándose de la piedra y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla.

En ese momento Regina intento levantarle la manga de la chupa para poder ver si era verdad lo que había escuchado en la conversación de Emma y su hermana sobre sus marcas en la muñeca. Emma aparto la mano bruscamente y camino hasta la moto.

Regina la siguió asustada por detrás pensando en si había hecho mal en subirle la manga sin su permiso. Se puso detrás de Emma y la abrazo más que antes. La rubia arranco y en el camino las manos de Regina no pudieron estar quietas, le levanto un poco la camisa y le metió la mano dandole caricias en la tripa y besos en la espalda. Emma se dejo hacer, encantada por las caricias que le regalaba la morena.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Mills, Regina bajo de la moto quitándose el casco. Emma metió el casco en su sitio y levanto un poco el suyo.

-Me enseñaras un día andar en la moto?

-Siéntete afortunada por el simple hecho de dejarte llevar en el.

-Emma, esta todo bien?-le pregunto después de un silencio.

-Sí-sonrió sin creérselo ni ella misma.

-Hasta mañana-se despidió entrando en casa.

Emma la observo meterse sin quitarle los ojos de las piernas y después de morderse el labio inferior para ocultar una sonrisa de boba se bajo el casco y se marcho a su casa.

Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de baño para sacar la cuchilla de su escondite. Se hizo el primer corte rápido ahogando un grito mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. No le gustaba la gente que se acercaba por simple pena. Odiaba que la gente viera sus marcas como si fueran algo que iba enseñando a todo el mundo. Era algo suyo, de su intimidad. Su movil vibro. Era un _whatsapp._

Regina:

"Se me ha olvidado preguntar antes, mañana iras a la excursión o piensas quedarte en casa?"

Emma:

"Antes que quedarme en casa seguro, tu?"

Regina:

"Me interesa las obras que están en el museo, así que si"

Emma:

"Que coñazo de tía, nos vemos, chao."

Emma sonrío, lo del coñazo no iba a malas, solo que a ella los museos y esas cosas no le iban. Es que Regina tenia poderes y sabia interrumpirla en el momento que entraba en el baño a hacer lo que ante el mundo estaba mal pero era la única forma que conocía que la ayudaba a no sufrir? Dejo la cuchilla en su sitio y se metió en su cuarto.

Por otro lado, Regina se salto la cena y se metió en su habitación. Tenia ganas de llorar. No sabia por que Emma le hacia sentir tantas cosas a la vez. Ella no quería hacerle daño al subirle la manga, no era su intención. Solo quería decirle que ella también estaría con ella, que no estaba sola y que la ayudaría. Unas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su mejilla. Y si por su culpa se hacia mas marcas? Sintió terror y le empezaron a doler las muñecas. Empezó a gemir de dolor y Zelena entro corriendo a la habitación de su hermana.

-Gina que te pasa?-le pregunto viéndola arañar sus muñecas-Gina para!

-Es mi culpa Zel, Emma... Pf...


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias a todo por los reviews, favs y follows! De verdad me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre cómo va la historia…. Si merece ser escrita por más capítulos o no, la verdad es que tenía bastantes capítulos escritos y se me han borrado. Estoy intentando hacer capítulos los más iguales posibles y escribiendo otra vez así que porfa hago esfuerzos y espero que comentéis más jajajj decidme si es demasiado fuerte, si queréis ver escenas específicas, menos drama.. etc gracias y dejar reviewe! Besos! **

**CAPITULO 4: Entonces, especial o no?**

-Gina, cálmate, cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado.

Regina le hizo caso a su hermana mayor contándole todo lo que había pasado aquel día con Emma, la excursión que hicieron a la playa donde Emma pasaba muchas veces sola, pensando. Se quedó los sentimientos que tenía por la rubia para ella misma. Paso algunos dedos por el pelo para dejarlos detrás de la oreja, nerviosa por lo que le podía decir su hermana. Había hecho mal, claro que sí, ella nunca había tenido una amiga con tantos problemas en la vida, no sabía cómo había que tratarlos para no hacerles daños y decirles que no están solas. Ella solo hizo lo que el corazón se lo pedía en aquel momento.

-Sabes Gina? Emma nunca lleva a nadie a esa playa, ni le deja subir a la moto, ni coge confianzas con nadie en tan poco tiempo. Dale tiempo para que te lo cuente todo ella, vale? Creo que todavía no se habrá dado cuenta de que la quieres ayudar.

-Gracias Zel.

Zel abrazo a su hermana por detrás y las dos se quedaron dormidas cada una con la cara mojada de lágrimas por su amiga. Emma no se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando, no. La rubia se merecía una vida feliz, no un padre borracho que pegaba a su madre enferma de cáncer, tampoco unos chicos que le hicieran tanto daño. Ella era buena en la escuela, le gustaban las clases y las asignaturas. Además tenía grandes sueños para el futuro. Pero ahora? Ahora que quedaba de esa feliz y soñadora rubia? Nada.

Al llegar la mañana siguiente, Regina se ducho, se puso el uniforme, se maquillo como siempre y salió rápidamente de casa para ir a la cafetería con Bella y Ruby. Zelena, se levantó un poco más tarde encontrándose en la cama de su hermana pequeña, rápidamente se vistió y cogió café para llevar en un vaso de cartón. Quería ir a ver a Emma.

-El sábado vais a salir?-les pregunto Ruby.

-No lo sé, no tengo muchas ganas...-susurro Regina dándole un trago a su café negro.

-Gina? Como que no quieres salir?-las dos estaban muy sorprendidas.

-Es solo un sábado, tampoco os pongáis así-se rió.

-Pues justo celebro una fiesta de cumpleaños en mi casa.

-Quien cumple los años?-preguntaron las dos a la vez.

-Yo.

Regina y Bella empezaron a reír pidiendo disculpas avergonzadas y al terminar el café subieron en el coche de Ruby. Las tres llegaron a la escuela antes que Zelena y Emma pero subieron al autobús escolar que les llevaría al museo. Ruby se sentó con Graham y Regina con Bella. Al poco rato subieron Emma y Zelena, las ultimas. El autobús salió directo al museo. Regina se sintió decepcionada y triste al ver que Zelena fue la única de las dos que le saludo.

Pasaron todo el viaje catando y riendo mientras Emma metida en su mundo solo miraba por la ventanilla, a otros coches. Podía ver personas solitarias, personas en pareja y familias. El último coche al que miro pertenecía a una familia con dos niñas preciosas que cantaban y se reían con sus padres haciendo tonterías. Pudo ver su familia reflejada, como eran antes. Se hizo una bola subiendo los pies a la silla. Aparto ese pensamiento rápidamente de la cabeza, no quería que nadie la viera llorar. Aunque alguien se fijaba más en ella que en los chicos que no paraban de hacer calvos en la ventanilla del trasero del bus mientras las chicas se reían. Debería de consolarla? Que le pasaba? Mejor la dejo sola para no volver a meter la pata y volvió a mirar atrás fingiendo risas.

El museo le estaba pareciendo súper aburrido, no para de dar vueltas haciendo selfies con Ruby. Las dos odiaban los museos, les parecían una pérdida de tiempo con cosas que no tenían sentido. Ruby empezó a hablar con Graham y Emma miro a Regina. Estaba preciosa mirando a los cuadros y a la guía, tan concentrada. Emma la capto con el móvil y le hizo una foto, pero la morena se dio la vuelta en seguida, como la había pillado?

-Emma, borra esa foto!-le susurro, después de llegar junto a ella, para no molestar a los otros.

-Por una vez que se te ve guapa-se rió…

A Regina le dolió más de lo que la rubia podía imaginarse y se largó de allí ofendida para volver a escuchar a la guía hablar sobre el cuadro que todos los alumnos miraban. Pero Emma fue más rápida y la cogió del brazo pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Emma, deberías prestar atención a los cuadros-suspiro al sentirla tan cerca.

-Me gusta mirar otras cosas que me parecen más bonitas-se rió en su oreja después de susurrarle esas palabras enseñando su móvil con la foto que le había sacado como fondo de pantalla.

-Borra la foto Em...-intento disimular sus mejillas rojas y la sonrisa mordiendo los labios un y otra vez mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarla.

-Emma me estoy aburriendo como una ostra, vamos a fumarnos un piti afuera porfa-Ruby las interrumpió.

-Vale ahora voy-le dijo dándole los cigarros y el mechero para volver la vista a la morena cuando Ruby se fue-Quieres venir?

-Me interesa esto Em-sonrió para darse la vuelta y acercar al grupo.

Emma suspiro y siguió el mismo camino que hizo Ruby para encontrarse con ella. La vio sentada en una esquina mirando a los niños jugar en el parque que había en frente del museo. Se sentó a su lado poniendo la mochila entre sus piernas y encendió el cigarro con la ayuda de Ruby.

-No se lo que le pasa a Graham...-soltó Ruby echando el humo.

-No estáis bien?

-No lo sé, no se cómo estamos... Creo que ya no le gusto y se ha cansado de mí y de nuestra relación "no oficial"-dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-Por qué no quieres salir con el oficialmente?

-Porque estamos bien así como estamos. Yo no quiero que me lleve a cenar o a comer con su familia. Yo quiero estar con él, y ser lo suficiente buena para él y para nadie más.

-Creo que te menosprecias demasiado a ti misma.

-Vaya, y tú?-se rió.

-Vaya par-la imito riéndose ella también.

-Nos vamos a ver las tiendas?-Ruby se levantó pisando el cigarro para apagarlo.

Emma hizo lo mismo y pasearon por las calles principales mirando las tiendas y el reloj muchas veces para que el profesor no les pillara. Al rato, las dos pusieron rumbo al museo justo en el molesto que salían todos los alumnos. Al llegar, se mezclaron con ellos rápidamente y para cuando el profesor salía despidiéndose de la guía, Emma y Ruby andaban en dirección al autobús con sus amigos.

-Vaya Emma, sí que estas cambiando. Hoy no te he sentido-se río pasando de largo.

Emma le saco el dedo del medio y con las risas de los demás subieron al autobús para volver a sus casas. El ambiente esta vez estaba más calmado, estaban más cansados así que dejaron a un lado las canciones y todos estaban detrás hablando tranquilamente. Emma hacia lo mismo que en el camino de ida, miraba por la ventanilla pero esta vez dejando las lágrimas caer. Regina no se quedó quieta en su asiento como la última vez.

Se sentó en el lado libre que había a su lado ya que Zelena estaba sentada encima de Robin hablando con sus amigos.

-Vamos...-le susurro-Ven-Regina la abrazo fuertemente entre sus brazos dejando que se relajara para sentirse segura y que no estaba sola.

Emma se aferró a Regina muy fuertemente dejando que esta le acariciara el pelo y los brazos. Una mano de Regina bajo desde los brazos de la rubia hasta sus muñecas. Dudo un segundo pero no había rechazo así que subió su manga dejando visible sus muñecas. El pulso se le acelero mirando esas muñecas tan horribles en una niña tan inocente. Contuvo una lágrima rebelde que quería salir y se tranquilizó. Se había imaginado y soñado esta escena un millón de veces pero nunca la imagino así, que fuera tan horrible.

-Son horribles y feas...-susurro Emma bajando las mangas apoyada en el pecho de Regina.

-Nada tuyo es feo...-le sonrió susurrando subiéndole la manga de nuevo para regalarle besos en las marcas-Pero serias mucho más bonita de lo que eres sin esto.

Emma ignoro el comentario y abrazo más fuerte a su amiga. Viajaron así todo el tiempo, una encima de la otra. Emma se durmió, nunca en esos tres años había quedado dormida con tanta facilidad como en ese día. Con la oreja pegada al pecho de la morena, escuchando su corazón latir, cerró los ojos sintiéndose protegida.

Llego el sábado, eran los cumpleaños de Ruby. Hacía mucho calor para ser invierno así que todos estaban emocionados. Quedaron a la tarde para comprar bebidas de alcohol, refrescos, zumos, cerveza y por supuesto comida para la cena entre otras cosas. Emma quedo con Elsa y Anna para ir a la tienda. Le robo el dinero a su madre de la cartera que había encima de la mesa de la cocina y la metió en el bolsillo. Salió rápidamente de casa con toda la ropa metida en una mochila y dejo las cosas en casa de Elsa y Anna y después las tres se fueron a la tienda.

Otra vez Emma la ignoraba. No entendía muy bien este trato. Le hacía sentir la más especial del mundo enseñándole cosas y haciendo cosas que con nadie había hecho antes con ella. Pero al día siguiente la trataba como la misma mierda recordándola que se lio con Killian. La rubia no era consciente el daño que le hacía, ella casi nunca pensaba en el bienestar de los de su lado, especialmente el de Regina que la había dejado sin novio. En verdad la culpa la tenía Killian, pero como él no estaba descargaba toda su ira con la morena de ojos chocolate negro. Los problemas familiares la ponían de mal humor y nerviosa y por eso Regina se llevaba todo eso. No hacía nada, pensaba que lo merecía. Al fin y al cabo ella es una de las razones por la que sufre.

Estaban hablando de una tal Ingrid que se liaba con todo lo que llevaba pene colgando, cuando Emma soltó un "bueno no es la única" mirando a Regina. Los amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos y a la morena le dieron ganas de llorar. No aguanto y salió corriendo al sentir sus mejillas humedecerse.

-Em, te has pasado tres pueblos. Si al final te ha hecho un favor, te ha abierto los ojos de ese gilipollas-la defendió Zelena yendo corriendo detrás de su hermana pequeña.

Emma se quedó callada mirando al carro que estaba lleno de comida y bebida como si no hubiera pasado nada y siguió metiendo cosas que faltaban. Al coger las botellas de cerveza se acordó la tarde que paso con Regina y dejo las cosas para ir por donde había ido Regina antes de Zelena. Las encontró a las dos en un banco, sentadas, Zelena acariciando la espalda de su hermana y Regina con los pies pegados echa una bola. Se quedó detrás de la pared pegada, escuchando lo que decían.

-En serio no entiendo por qué me hace esto...-sollozaba la morena-Yo intento ser buena con ella, de verdad que lo intento pero no me deja. Un día me deja ir en su moto a la playa secreta que tiene para ir a pensar y me siento tan bien. Siento que me aprecia como yo la aprecio. Pero después me habla como si fuera la última mierda. No lo entiendo... Por qué no entiende que solo quiero ayudarla? Que es una amiga mia y que haré todo lo posible para que sea feliz? Estúpida rubia, para cuando quiere es muy lista pero no pilla una mía.

Emma cerró los ojos y se cayó al suelo lentamente mientras cogía la cabeza con sus dos manos para ocultar sus lágrimas. Por qué era tan cruel con esa niña que solo intentaba ayudar de verdad? Sentada en el suelo frío de la calle se quedó un rato para que las lágrimas cesaran y luego entro de nuevo en el supermercado cogiendo unas bolsas de patatas fritas para disimular que había ido a buscarlos. Les encontró ya en el cajero pagando, Zelena y Regina también estaban ahí.

-Emma dónde estabas?-pregunto Graham poniendo las bolsas que traía la rubia.

-Es que no encontraba las bolsas te patatas-intento que no miraran a su cara para no darse cuenta de que había estado llorando y les entrego su parte del dinero.

Emma se fue a casa de Elsa y Emma despidiéndose de todos con la mano. No tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta pero le debía a una de sus mejores amigas, Ruby. También quería beber un poco para olvidarse de todo y tal vez liarse con alguien para quitarse esos sentimientos raros de deseo que tenía hacia la morena. Tenía amigos de verdad, Zelena y Ruby, que cuidaban de ella de manera extraordinaria. No necesitaba a Regina, no, para nada, se decía a sí misma. Y la verdad no podía engañarse, al entrar en casa de Ruby la vio en la cocina cocinando hamburguesas con esa sonrisa y felicidad en los labios. Llevaba un vestido granate con un gran agujero en la espalda. Trago saliva mirándola. Bajo sus ojos hasta su trasero y luego a sus piernas. No sabía si podría aguantar toda la noche enfadada con aquella sonrisa y ojos chocolate.


End file.
